A field-effect transistor (FET)is a type of transistor commonly used in Ultra Large Scale Integration (ULSI). In the FET, current flows along a semiconductor path called the channel. At one end of the channel, there is an electrode called the source. At the other end of the channel, there is an electrode called the drain. The physical dimensions of the channel are fixed, but its number of electrical carriers can be varied by the application of a voltage to a control electrode called the gate. The conductivity of the FET depends, at any given instant in time, on the number of electrical carriers of the channel. A small change in gate voltage can cause a large variation in the current from the source to the drain. This is how the FET amplifies signals. In one popular type of FET, known as a MOSFET, the channel can be either N-type or P-type semiconductor. The gate electrode is a piece of metal whose surface is insulated from the channel by an oxide layer between the gate electrode and the channel. Because the oxide layer acts as a dielectric, there is little current between the gate and the channel during any part of the signal cycle. This gives the MOSFET an extremely large input impedance.
As semiconductor devices, such as FETs, have become smaller, a number of techniques have been employed to ensure that performance, speed, and reliability of the devices are not adversely affected. One technique, useful for a number of different devices, includes Silicon-On-Insulator (SOI) structures in which a silicon layer has a buried oxide layer (BOX) between it and a handle wafer. The active elements (e.g., transistors) are fabricated in the silicon layer over the BOX. The BOX is present to provide thick, robust vertical isolation from the substrate thereby resulting in better turn-off characteristics and low capacitance. One method of forming an SOI substrate is to bond two oxidized wafers, then thin one of those wafers so as to form a silicon layer of a thickness appropriate for device fabrication. This structure leaves a thin silicon layer above a layer of oxide.
Another technique, specifically for improving field-effect transistors, involves using dual-gates. In a dual-gated transistor, a top gate and a bottom gate are formed around an active region. Specifically, the advantages for dual gate devices over their single gate counterparts include: a higher transconductance and improved short-channel effects. The improved short-channel effects circumvent problems involving tunneling breakdown, dopant quantization, and dielectric breakdown associated with increasingly high channel doping of shrinking single gate devices. These benefits depend on the top and bottom gates being similar in construction and properly aligned in the vertical direction and aligned with the source/drain regions.
SOI techniques have been used in previous attempts at forming dual-gated devices. In these attempts, the buried oxide layer under a portion of the SOI island is removed, usually by dipping in an etchant, to gain access to the bottom surface of the silicon. Once exposed, a dielectric can be grown on this bottom surface and a gate conductor material deposited. One significant shortcoming of this technique is that the top gate and the bottom gate are not precisely aligned. Accordingly, the advantages of dual-gating are diminished or lost.
One recent attempt to form dual-gated devices that have self-aligned gates is the FinFET. Unlike traditional devices, FinFETs are constructed vertically rather than horizontally and, thus, requires a difficult-to-perform directional etch to determine the device gate length. As gate length is one of the most critical characteristics of a device and its behavior, the fabrication steps that define gate length should be easy to control, very reliable, and easy to duplicate.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a dual-gated device formed horizontally that has self-aligned top and bottom gates. Additionally, there remains a need for a method of forming these gates that simply, accurately, and reliably controls the gate length during fabrication.